reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Boar
are among the animals found in Red Dead Redemption. Description They are large wild pigs that can be hunted by the player character for their tusks, meat, and skin, which are in turn sold for money to merchants. They are incredibly aggressive, almost always attacking the player on sight by ramming or headbutting the player. Boars may also attack NPCs and their horses. It usually requires only two or three hits to kill the player, making them very dangerous in groups. Five Boar Skin are required for Master Hunter Challenge rank 4. The Undead nightmare DLC pack features undead boars. Location Boars can be found in the plains of eastern New Austin, in the hills far north of the MacFarlane Ranch (near the river separating New Austin and West Elizabeth), in the area of Stillwater Creek, (though harder to find) southwest of Thieves' Landing, and in abundance in southeastern West Elizabeth. Primarily, follow the road south of Blackwater, continue along that road until finding a group of trees on the left side. Turn right, off the road and look around that area at around 7:30-8:00PM and the place should be flooded with Boars. Boars are also very common in the northern area of Tall Trees, although the player must watch out for wolves and, of course, bears. Sometimes, many boars can be found near Manzanita Post. The best time to look for them here is early morning, from about 6:00-7:30AM. With the additions of the Liars and Cheats DLC, Broken Tree becomes a hunting ground for boars. On rare occasions a single boar can be found being hunted by an NPC. In Undead Nightmare, between the "T" and "I" of Nekoti Rock, 2-3 boars will spawn approximately every 3–4 minutes. Tips and Tricks *In Stillwater Creek, placing bait down at around 9PM will cause several boar to appear around the bait. Hiding in a nearby prickly bush will make players practically invisible to them, allowing to sneak up on a boar unsuspecting one and kill it. Use silent weapons such as a throwing knife, as a gunshot could spook the rest of the boars or attract nearby cougars, but be wary that sometimes it takes more than one hit to kill them. *Boars can be found at around 6:30AM north east of MacFarlane Ranch (to be more precise just south west of the water and to the south of the rail bridge there is a small basin like area which spawns them from 6.30am until as late as 6.30pm in my experience as checked on one long hunt of 29 boars no less - you will know your in the right place as a lot of cowboys go through the area often being attacked in the process by said boars), or southwest of Thieves' Landing. It's best to try to look for them early in the day. *Beware of cougars and wolves, they can smell the fresh kills and may come in packs to investigate. *Boars will charge head on multiple times to kill the player. Unlike wolves, coyotes, cougars, and bears, they won't run away or keep some distance when attacking. Putting down bait will sometimes attract multiple boars to the player's location, but be wary of cougars and consider using the Sawed-off Shotgun for self defense. In some instances, up to five Cougars may attack successively. Otherwise, a shotgun or a rifle can get the job done with 1-2 head-shots. *Using vehicles (such as a 1 or 2 horse wagon or a stagecoach) while hunting boars will prevent them from charging and cause them to run away like passive animals. Trivia *As well as the boars found in primary locations in eastern areas of the map, occasionally a boar can be spotted near El Matadero in Nuevo Paraiso being chased by a man on horseback, although no other boars are seen in Nuevo Paraiso. *Boars are also very common in the Great Plains near the Wreck of the Serendipity along with cougars. *Boars don't occur anywhere in the United States by natural means in real life. Later populations would be introduced to the swamps areas of South-West and Coastal California circa 1930s, but they were definitely non-existent in the Old West era. This is one of the many historical inaccuraties in the game. Gallery File:Boar.png BoarS.png Video Achievements/Trophies The player must kill a boar to successfully complete the following achievement/trophy: es:Jabalí Category:Redemption Animals Category:Animals